Divorce brings people together
by Buzz
Summary: Sorry for the laim title. goku and vegeta are both getting divorces for reasons you can only find out if you read, and they find out their feelings for eachother when goku tries to comfort vegeta. Yaoi! gokuXvegeta and GotenXTrunks
1. As I look in your eyes

                                           What's a title anyway?

This is a Dragonball Z Yaoi fic. GokuXVegeta and GotenXTrunks.

In this, it is shortly after Goku and Vegeta beat Majin Buu. They are back on earth now. One thing though, 

Goten and Trunks are both about fourteen in this. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~START__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Goku's POV.

I didn't know I could be this tired. Dende may have healed me, but somehow I still feel weak. I dunno, maybe it's just psychological. 

I head upstairs to see Chi Chi on the bed. It looks as if she's just been crying or something. She spots me and frowns slightly.

"Goku. We need to talk." Uh oh. 

Chi Chi's POV 

I hate to do this to him, especially when he's just come back, but I just can't take it anymore. All the stress, worry, unease…. It's bad for me…

Normal POV 

Goku nodded, not sure what he was in for. He walked towards the bed, but Chi Chi held her hand up.

"Stay there please." Goku frowned, but stopped. "Listen. I'm so sorry but… I …I …just can't do this anymore."

"Huh?" 

"All this. You go off to fight with a ten to one chance of you coming back. You go to entirely different planets. You die, come back, die again, and come back again. I just… can't handle it. I…I want a divorce." 

The words sent a small jolt up Goku's spine. He thought he should feel more; after all, he was losing his wife. Shouldn't he be more upset? Goku looked at his soon to be ex-wife and tried to think of something to say. 

"Ok." Was all he could think of. Chi Chi stared at him. 

"Is that all you have to say? 'Ok?'" Goku shrugged.

"That's all I can think of." Chi Chi sighed and brushed past him. 

Goku's POV

Oh great. Now she's mad at me. I think she'll need some alone time. Where shall I go? May as well see how Vegeta's doing. 

Normal POV

Goku translocated himself to Vegeta's to see him walking out of the door briskly. Bulma was glaring at the prince from an upstairs window.

"And don't come back you lying, cheating bastard!" she slammed the window shut and disappeared from view. 

Vegeta spotted Goku and scowled, walking over to him. 

"What do you want Kakarott?" Goku was still staring at the window where Bulma had been. He jolted slightly and turned to look at Vegeta.  

"Um, what was that all about?" he asked. Vegeta crossed his arms and growled.

"That moron thinks I'm having an affair!" Goku's eyes grew wide and, try as he might, he couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Goku collapsed on the ground, in hysterics. Vegeta looked down at him in disbelief. 

"_How_ can you think that's funny Kakarott? She's threatening to divorce me!" 

"It's just so bizarre!" Vegeta frowned. 

"I doubt I'll ever understand you Kakarott. How can her thinking I'm having an affair be bizarre to you? It's stupid, yes, but not weird, though I still don't know how she managed to picture me fucking someone in between all the battles I've been in lately… get up of the floor you brainless git!" Goku gasped for breath and got up off the floor. 

"Well… it's just weird because I'm getting a divorce too. Chi Chi says she can't handle it all anymore." Vegeta opened his mouth to reply when Bulma appeared at the window again. 

"Get off my lawn you creep!" she yelled, hurling a vase in Vegeta's direction. The saiyan prince blasted it out of the air before it reached him. "Hey! That was an antique vase! You broke it!" 

"Well what did you think it would do when it hit me you doped up witch!" Vegeta shouted back. Bulma slammed the window shut again, this time shattering the pane. Vegeta paced away, looking thoroughly pissed off. 

"Uh Vegeta?" Vegeta stopped and waited. "Where are you going?" 

"I don't know Kakarott. Just somewhere far away from here." 

"You could come to my house." Vegeta turned slightly.

"I though you said you were having divorce?" 

"Yeah, but if I know Chi Chi, she's out comfort shopping." 

Sure enough, when the two saiyans reached the house, it was supposedly empty. There was a note stuck to the door. 

_Dear Goku. _

_          I've gone out shopping for food. If you read this, then I hope_

_You'll come home for dinner. I'll be about three hours- you know me, I love shopping. _

_  I still love you lots. We'll talk more about the divorce later. _

_                                Chi Chi. _ 

Goku smiled faintly and opened the door, waiting for Vegeta to step inside before closing it again. The prince looked around at the house. 

Vegeta's POV. 

Not too bad. Nice décor. Pretty good size. I turned back to Kakarott, who grinned and pointed to a room on my left. 

"That's the living room." He said. I walked into the room. Again, nice décor. Three settees, TV, hi-fi. I haven't been in this house before, and I wondered slightly why I felt so at home here. 

Normal POV. 

Goku left Vegeta, who was staring at the room, and went to get a drink. He got out two huge bottles of WKD and headed back to the living room. 

"Want one?" he asked. Vegeta turned to face him and looked at the two bottles. 

"What is it?" 

"WKD. It's vodka. Really great stuff. You can drink it forever and never feel smashed." Vegeta raised an eyebrow but took the bottle and sat down. 

A sudden loud noise upstairs made the two saiyans jump. Loud groans were heard and a thumping sound. Goku blushed vibrantly. 

"What is _that_ Kakarott?" 

"Uh… that's Goten and Trunks." Goku said, avoiding eye contact with Vegeta. The prince didn't know that their sons had been seeing each other. Goku had only found out when he walked in on them making out and was made to promise never to tell anyone. 

"What are they doing?" 

"Um….. Having S-E-X." Vegeta stared wide-eyed at Goku, who was still refusing to meet his gaze. 

"Kakarott, are you saying that I didn't even know that my son was gay?" Goku nodded, looking up to see if Vegeta was going to kill him. However, Vegeta just sighed and slumped on the chair. "I suppose it could be worse. He could have fallen for a human boy." Goku smiled. He had a sudden urge deep inside of him to go and kiss Vegeta. He looked so beautiful right now while he had his guard down. 

"So, um… how did Bulma come to the conclusion that you were having an affair?" Goku asked, sitting next to the prince and gazing at him. 

"Well…I suppose it's because of the way I've been behaving lately. I just don't want her anymore." The beginnings of tears showed in Vegeta's eyes and he wiped them away furiously. "I should have known better than to get attached to a human. After a while, the novelty runs off." Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes and could tell he was lying. There was so much pain in those eyes, the sort even Dende couldn't heal away. The saiyan felt a rush of desire towards the prince and bent forward, capturing Vegeta's lips in a kiss before he could stop himself. Vegeta gasped and pushed Goku away. 

"What are you doing?!" Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes again and saw fear this time.  

"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't have a snowflake's chance in hell with you do I?" 

Vegeta's POV. 

What is he saying? This is too weird. I can't believe how much I enjoyed that kiss though… too much. He tastes of this vodka stuff. I can't believe I'm doing this…

Normal POV

Vegeta looked Goku over. The slightly taller sayain was still looking mournfully at him. Vegeta grinned. 

"As usual, you're wrong Kakarott." He muttered. He edged closer to Goku and cupped his chin, bringing it forcefully towards him and closing his lips over Goku's. 

The two sayains got up on their knees. Vegeta wrapped his arms round Goku's waist, pulling him closer as the sayain allowed passage into his mouth. Vegeta roamed around for a while before focusing his attention more on his hand as he slid it down towards Goku's erection. Goku moaned as the prince stroked it through his clothes. 

Goku stopped as he heard a car pull up outside. He pushed Vegeta roughly away and ran to the door. 

Vegeta crashed to the floor and looked after Goku in a state of shock. His heart came into his throat and he felt sick with regret and misery. 

Vegeta's POV

Kakarott doesn't want me. He's just looking for something to do now that he's going to be divorced… I really am a fool. I opened myself up to him and he pushed me away to help his 'wife.'  

Goku's POV

I hope Vegeta didn't get the wrong impression. It's just that I can't have Chi Chi walking in on us. I ran to the door and opened it. Chi Chi was struggling in with about sixteen bags. She looked up and saw me. 

"Can you help me please?" the request was in a formal manner as if she didn't think I would help her. Sheesh I'm not that shallow. I nod, forcing a smile and took thirteen of the bags off her, taking them into the house with ease. I deposited them in the kitchen and went back for more, glancing in at Vegeta. He was sat on the sofa, tears sliding down his cheeks. Oh no what have I done? I looked back at Chi Chi. It looks like the last three bags were really heavy. It'll take her a while to get in with them. 

I strode into the living room, and bent down infront of Vegeta. He looked at me, tears still sliding down his face, as he made no effort to wipe them away. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I just can't have Chi Chi walking in on us. She'd kill me. I love you baby." Hope he accepted that. I licked his tears away before going out to help Chi Chi again. Oh god. One of the bags split. 

Vegeta's POV. 

I'm even more confused now than before. I never will understand him. I wiped away the tears Goku hadn't managed to get and smiled. Well, what's life without a few twists? I heard a loud thump and my son's voice shouting "get your clothes on or we'll be discovered!" 

Chi Chi came into the room and looked at me. 

"Oh hello. Goku didn't mention he had visitors." She smiled half-heartedly and sat down. 

"Where's Kakarott?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't seem as if I was that interested. 

"Oh, a bag split and he offered to clean it up. He's so sweet… I really will miss him…" yeah well… he's mine now.

Normal POV. 

Chi Chi sighed and got up again. She went into the kitchen and started unpacking everything. Vegeta got up and headed to the living room door as Goku was coming in through the front door. He winked at the prince and went into the kitchen. 

"Nothing broken, just don't open that for a while." he said, handing Chi Chi a bottle of very frothy looking lemonade. He deposited the rest of the stuff he was carrying on the floor and waited for orders. 

"Well, go keep Vegeta company. He's a guest, you shouldn't leave him on his own!" Goku grinned and went back to the living room. Vegeta was still at the door. The prince walked inside and sat down, smirking at Goku. Goku sat down on the sofa opposite him and Vegeta let his disappointment become obvious on his face. Goku whispered a 'sorry' and watched as Goten and Trunks came in. Trunks stared at his father with irrepressible fear. 

"My, you were making a lot of noise up there, what _were you doing?" Vegeta asked mockingly. _

"We were, uh… playing… on a video game." Goten said. 

"With no clothes on? I just heard you say 'get your clothes on or we'll be discovered.' Be discovered doing what exactly?" Goten gulped. Trunks was still gripped by fear. 

"D, Dad I… please don't hurt Goten." He stepped protectively infront of Goten, though still visibly shaking. Vegeta snorted.

"It's ok son, I don't mind." 

At dinner, which even Vegeta couldn't complain about, Goku told Chi Chi about Bulma chucking Vegeta out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. I would let you stay here, but we don't have a guest room." Chi Chi said, looking sympathetically at Vegeta. 

"Don't worry. I know where he can stay." Goku said, smiling. 

After everything was cleared away, Goku took Vegeta out into the woods. 

"I hope you don't expect me to sleep in the woods." Vegeta said. Goku grinned and shook his head. 

He led him to a cabin right in the middle of the woods. It comprised of a king sized bed, TV, settee, another hi-fi and a bathroom. Vegeta looked round the room and smiled.

"It'll do." He said. He pushed Goku over to the bed and onto it, climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately. Goku moaned and slid his hands down Vegeta's back, round to the front and grasped his erection. Vegeta groaned with pent up lust. He stripped himself and Goku in a matter of seconds and planted kisses down Goku's chest. He stopped at Goku's arousal and saw the saiyan was already close to climax. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait and play." Vegeta growled. He sat up and positioned himself over Goku's erection and rammed down, crying out in pain and pleasure. Goku was past sound. The pleasure Vegeta was giving him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He just gazed up at the prince, who was bouncing on him, and started thrusting up into him, causing even more pleasure to course through both of their bodies. 

They both climaxed and released at the same time, Vegeta getting off Goku and collapsing by his side in exhaustion. He was breathing heavily as Goku looked into his eyes once again. He saw love and passion burning in the prince's dark eyes. He turned to kiss him once more, before getting under the blankets with his knew lover and letting sleep claim him. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~

What did ya think?  Will continue, but only if I get more than seven reviews! This is my first story, so please be nice. Flames accepted though. It's good to see what kind of sad people choose to read a story just to criticise it. Oh by the way, is it Saiyan or Sayain or something else? 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!      


	2. What does Chi Chi think?

          Chapter two

Vegeta woke up the next morning and was startled when he opened his eyes and saw no trace of Goku. He looked around for clues as to where his new lover had gone and saw a letter stuck to the door of the cabin. He got up, taking the sheet with him, and looked at the note.

_Vegeta, _

_         I had to go early 'cause I'm meeting a 'legal representative' with Chi Chi today. _

_I'll be home at 11 o'clock. Drop round if you want._

_                        Goku. _ 

Vegeta sighed. He had wanted Goku to be here when he woke. 

Since he couldn't go home, Vegeta stayed in the cabin until half ten, when he headed slowly to Goku's house. He wondered where Goku was going to live now that he had no home also. As he approached the house, he heard loud moans again. 

"Can't they give it a rest?" he asked himself. He flew up to the top bedroom's window and saw Goten and Trunks fucking each other like crazy. Thankfully they were under the sheets though. "HEY!" Vegeta shouted to get their attention. Both demi-saiyans looked in Vegeta's direction. "The whole world can hear you, you know." Vegeta continued. "Try putting music on or something." Vegeta left them alone and after a few minutes, loud rock music could be heard, twice as loud as the noises they were making. Vegeta grinned. He found a key to the front door under the welcome mat and let himself in. he went straight to the living room and switched the TV on, flicking through channels to find something of interest. 

Before he could find anything, he heard a car pull up, and a few seconds later two people entered the house. Goku was first in. He winked at Vegeta again and sat down next to him. Chi Chi came in, smiled faintly and went through to the kitchen. Once Goku was sure Chi Chi couldn't see them, he kissed Vegeta quickly and grinned at him. 

"Sorry I had to leave." He said in a hushed voice.

"'S ok I guess." Vegeta answered. "So, how'd it go?" 

"Alright. I'll be free in two weeks." 

"Very funny." Chi Chi said, coming in with three drinks. She handed two to Goku, who passed one on to Vegeta. 

"I get to live in this house still and we're having an extension put on so that we can divide the house exactly in two." Vegeta was in awe that Goku and Chi Chi could still be friends after getting a divorce. 

"Good for you." he said.

"Oh, Bulma called." Chi Chi said, a slight worried tone in her voice. "She says that she went ahead and got a divorce. It'll be processed in a week and she never wants to see you again… don't shoot the messenger." She added. Vegeta shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me." 

"Uh, well… will you two be ok? I'm going shopping with some friends." Chi Chi said.

"Just don't break the bank." Goku called as she left. Vegeta turned to Goku, a feral look in his eyes. 

"You implying something?" Goku asked, gazing at Vegeta. The prince climbed on top of Goku and pinned him down.

"Maybe." Goku smirked and lifted his head up to meet Vegeta's in a kiss. "I missed you this morning." Vegeta whispered in Goku's ear before nipping and sucking at his neck. A deep growl was emitted from Goku's throat. 

Chi Chi headed up the small lane to Bulma's house. She knocked at the door and waited for an answer. Bulma opened it immediately.

"So what did he say?" she asked hurriedly.

"He said it didn't bother him." said Chi Chi, walking into the house and heading into the kitchen. She sat on one of the chairs out there and waited for Bulma to appear.

"I can't believe it. My marriage is going down the pan… and all because I let my suspicions get the better of me. I don't really know for sure if he's having an affair. But now… I guess I have to go through with it." Chi Chi nodded, thinking of nothing better to do. She got up and made tea for them both. "I know that Vegeta will have nowhere to live, but… I have my dignity to think of here! I can't back out now, I'm going through with this divorce and Vegeta's gonna know what it's like to hurt!" Chi Chi noted how much Bulma was starting to sound like an army instructor. 

 Goku and Vegeta lay sprawled on the floor, hoping to god that their sons weren't going to come down. But by the noises they could hear, even through the blaring music, they would be going for a lot longer. Goku got shakily up and searched for his discarded clothes. Vegeta followed suit. Before long they were fully dressed and slumped on the settee. Goku flicked the TV back on and set it on a fighting channel. Vegeta lay on his side and cuddled up to Goku, who lay down also and put his arm round the prince. Soon they slipped into a deep sleep.

Chi Chi and Bulma got back at nine that night. Chi Chi opened the door quietly and let Bulma in. they noted that none of the lights were on and tiptoed into the living room. Goku and Vegeta were still lying beside one another, Goku's arm still draped over Vegeta. 

"Awww they must have fallen asleep." Chi Chi said in a quiet voice, smiling down at the two saiyans. Goku stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He looked up at the two women and down at Vegeta. 

"Must've fallen asleep." Goku said, putting on his best 'I'm still half asleep' voice so as not to let them know how wide awake he really was. 

"I have these papers for him to sign." Bulma said, pointing towards Vegeta. Her voice was very official and she sounded like the lawyer Goku had seen this morning. He sat up slightly and touched Vegeta's shoulder. The saiyan immediately woke up and looked from Goku to Chi Chi and Bulma. Obviously the saiyan prince was not very good at making up lies, and he just stared blankly at everyone. 

"Must've fallen asleep." Goku repeated. 

"What're you doing here?" Vegeta snapped at Bulma. He seemed calmed by the fact that Goku had already come up with a pretty good excuse as to why they were huddled together on the sofa. 

"Here are some papers for you to sign. For the divorce." Bulma said, expecting some kind of resilience or snide comment that she could ridicule him for later. Vegeta however just took the papers, grabbed a pen and did his signature in Saiyan. 

"Here. Now leave me alone." He muttered, sitting up properly and edging away from Goku, acting as if he was disgusted with himself for being that close to him. 

Chi Chi showed Bulma to the door and said goodbye. 

"What am I going to do Chi Chi? He really doesn't give a damn about this whole thing!" 

"Don't worry. I'll invite him to stay over tonight, and I'll get something out of him." Chi Chi winked. "You can count on me." Bulma smiled in appreciation and left. Chi Chi sighed and went back into the living room. "Hi again." She said happily. "Hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" Goku asked, smiling at her. "I'll go get something. What do ya want?" 

"How about Italian?" Goku nodded and flew off out the window. 

"Where's he gone?" Vegeta asked. He knew of no Italian restaurants anywhere near here.

"Italy." Chi Chi answered. "Hey, um… don't you really care that Bulma's leaving you?"

"Nope." Vegeta shrugged. "I don't give a crap. She can do what she wants, and so will I."  

Goku returned in ten minutes time with a mountain of Italian food. 

"Here ya go." He said, dumping it all on the living room table. 

After it was all gone, Chi Chi headed upstairs. Goku had agreed to sleep downstairs with Vegeta. 

The prince looked at Goku with the same feral look as he did that afternoon. 

"No Vegeta. Not while Chi Chi's here." Vegeta scowled 

"What about when you two divorce and split the house in two? She'll be round all the time then! What are you going to do then? Ask me to forget this ever happened?" Goku shut his eyes and turned away from Vegeta. He knew that Chi Chi wouldn't be at all happy that he was seeing Vegeta now, but at this rate, Vegeta was going to be so pissed of with him, that he would leave him too. Goku sighed. '_maybe things will look better in the morning._' He thought, letting sleep overpower him and forgetting all his troubles. 

Vegeta's POV.

I knew it. I'm just a fling to him. He's hoping that Chi Chi will take him back in a while. he can't love me, or he wouldn't care what anyone else thought. He didn't even answer me. I should have never opened up to him. Not _him_. What am I going to do now? I got up and looked down at him. He's already fast asleep. Heh, that's how much I mean to him. I went to the kitchen, not quite sure why, but I was looking for something that would comfort me. Knowing full well that going to a kitchen for something comforting is ludicrous I stop my course and instead go out of the back door. I'm still fully clothed so I went right to the end of the garden and jumped up onto the fence. I sat there for a while before I heard something behind me. Goku. Wow, he actually woke up.

Normal POV.

Goku walked up to Vegeta and stared up at him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question." Goku frowned. "You take this whole thing as a joke. I suppose when you're tired of me, you'll go back to Chi Chi?" those words stung Goku deeply. He had no idea that Vegeta felt so miserable. Goku reached up and pulled Vegeta off the fence. Vegeta cried out in surprise as he felt himself falling. However, he fell right into Goku's arms. The taller saiyan spun Vegeta around so that he was facing him. 

"I'm so sorry angel. I didn't know I hurt you this bad." Goku whispered. He swooped down and kissed Vegeta, caressing his body lightly. He pulled away. "You're not a joke. I love you with all my heart, and right now you mean the world to me." Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes as if reading his soul. 

"Well… I guess so." He muttered. Goku grinned. He kissed Vegeta again and led him in. 

"C'mon I'm cold." He whispered. He stopped at the back door. '_Uh oh_' Chi Chi was standing there, arms crossed, staring at Goku. 

"Could I talk to you for a minute please?" she asked Goku, voice all shaky. Goku nodded, letting go of Vegeta and following Chi Chi inside. Vegeta stared after him, cursing Chi Chi for being there. 

Chi Chi led Goku into the house, into the living room and turned to face him.

"Well I see you really bounced back." She snapped. "Or are you the one Vegeta's been having an affair with?" Goku shook his head, hands up defensively. 

"No. We started after you both dumped us." Chi Chi sighed.

"You should be careful Goku, if you're just on the rebound, then you're just going to get hurt." Goku stared at the floor.

"I don't think so." 

"Well then, I have no arguments with you two being with each other, but I think Bulma should find out a little more gently than I did, or she might kill one of you." Goku grinned.

"You really don't mind?" 

"Nah, it's your life isn't it?" 

"Thanks Chi Chi." He hugged her once and went back out to Vegeta, who was waiting in the exact same place, looking a little anxious. Goku just grinned and wrapped his arm round Vegeta's waist.

"C'mon." he whispered, leading him inside. Vegeta inwardly sighed in relief. 

The next morning, Goten and Trunks thudded downstairs, still half asleep. They walked into the living room and gasped. Goku and Vegeta were huddled up on the settee, Goku's arms around the prince's waist, and Vegeta's head resting slightly on Goku's shoulder. They were watching TV and Goku looked up and smiled at them.

"Your mother's gone out to see Bulma." He said to Goten. "You and I are training in three hours, so you'd better get ready." He added, turning his attention back to the TV. Goten and Trunks slipped into the kitchen.

"Did you see them in there?" Trunks whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"Yeah, that was totally freaky. I thought they _hated each other!" Trunks nodded. _

"I definitely didn't see that one coming. At least we're not the only ones gay around here!" 

"I think our sons are having trouble comprehending what's going on." Vegeta said, gazing up at Goku. 

"Don't use long words like that, you know I can't understand." Goku said grinning. Vegeta just snorted and closed his eyes. For once in his life, he was at total peace with the universe. There were no life threatening battles he had to fight, no evil monsters left to kill. He had everything he needed in one person- Goku.

~_~__~_~_~__~__~_~__~_~___~_~__~_~_~___~_~~~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~

There's chapter two. Sorry for making Vegeta so emotional if you thought he was. Next chapter is what Bulma's reaction is! Only if I get more reviews though! 


	3. Bluma's reaction and Marrige in the air!

                                                    Chapter three- Bulma's reaction

Chi Chi wandered up Bulma's yard and knocked on the front door. She was still trying to find ways to put Goku and Vegeta's current relationship into a sentence that wouldn't result in Bulma killing someone. 

Bulma flung open the door and dragged Chi Chi inside. 

"What did he say?" she asked, dragging Chi Chi into the living room. 

"Well… he's definitely happy with this whole divorce thing." She began.

"WHAT!? I thought he would have at least been miserable!" Chi Chi frowned slightly. "If not suicidal." Bulma added. Chi Chi rolled her eyes and sat down. 

"Well, Goku's really… helping. He and Vegeta are… um, seeing a lot of each other… literally." Bulma's eyes grew wider than dinner plates. 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"Well if you think I'm saying that Vegeta's in love with Goku then yes." Bulma clenched her hands into fist and started beating the nearest wall. 

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS? GOKU'S A _GUY!" _

"Calm down Bulma." Chi Chi said anxiously- the wall was starting to look fragile. 

"AND YOU!" Chi Chi flinched. "Why aren't you angry? Goku's with _Vegeta_!" 

"I know, but it's really his decision. I can't really tell him who to love. 'Specially when we're getting divorced." 

After hours of sparring, Goku looked down at his youngest son.

"You okay Goten?" he called. He was floating above Goten, who he had just pummelled into the ground. 

"Not really." Goten muttered. Trunks ran up to him and lifted him up out of the crater he was in. 

"Sheesh Goku did you have to be so rough?" he called. Goku grinned apologetically and drifted down to the floor. Trunks carried Goten over to the tree his father was sitting under. Vegeta had been watching with growing interest. It was quite amusing to see Goku trying to hold back his full power so that he wouldn't hurt Goten. Trunks placed Goten on the other side of the huge tree trunk and lay down beside him. Vegeta watched as Goku sped off to the nearby lake and dived full force into it. The wave he created was enormous. Vegeta grinned and went to join him. 

"Do you think they'll stay together once your mom finds out about them?" Goten asked, looking sideways at Trunks. 

"I don't see how she could stop them." Trunks replied, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. "I'm just glad my dad didn't want to spar with me. I'd be in a worse shape than you. My dad doesn't bother holding back."  

Vegeta spotted Goku chasing a fish under water. He watched as Goku caught the fish by the tail and let it go again, floating up to the surface for air. Vegeta descended to just above the water. 

"Hey Vegeta! Come in, it's quite warm!" Goku said grinning. 

"No thanks. I'll get wet." Vegeta said, stating the obvious. Goku smirked and grabbed his foot, pulling him under. He took the surprised Saiyan down a few feet before letting him go and going back up to the surface. In a matter of seconds Vegeta appeared gasping for breath. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled, flying to the edge of the water and laying out on his back to dry. Goku got out and sat on Vegeta's chest. 

"Poor baby. Let me make it all better." He whispered before starting kissing him.

"Ugh! I can see them!" Goten moaned. Trunks grinned. 

"Stop looking then." 

"It's hard not to since I can't move!" Trunks picked Goten back up and sat round the other side of the tree. 

"Better now?" Goten sighed and nodded. 

"I will kill them both." Bulma said monosyllabically after three bottles of vodka. 

"Calm down… even more… Look, Goku and Vegeta love each other. They're Saiyans. They're meant for each other. It's kind of sweet actually." Bulma shot up and turned to face Chi Chi.

"Maybe for you! You don't care because you don't love Goku anymore! I still love Vegeta!" 

"Then why are you divorcing him?" Chi Chi asked confusedly. 

"To try and get Vegeta to be more compassionate!" Bulma slumped and sat back down. "I thought if I could make Vegeta see I wasn't happy, I could choke some feelings out of him. Now all I've done is driven him to gayism." Chi Chi tried not to laugh at Bulma's choice of words. 

"Maybe you should go see Yamcha." 

"Yamcha? Why?" 

"Maybe rekindle something?" Bulma frowned. 

"I'll just be on the rebound." 

"Try?" 

~____________________________________________________________________________________________~

Three years later!!!!!

Chi Chi proved to be quite the matchmaker as Bulma and Yamcha were now getting married. Goku and Vegeta were still going strong, but as yet, Chi Chi still didn't have anyone. She actually found that the lack of stress at having a husband was great, and when she found out about it, she was also totally fine with Goten and Trunks' relationship. The two demi-saiyans were happy with each other too. They, unlike their fathers, had had no small break-ups and had never argued. 

Trunks stepped cautiously into the room where Goten sat. he gulped slightly and ventured further. 

"Trunks?" Trunks turned and grinned at him.

"Hi! What's up?" Goten took a deep breath and stood infront of him. Trunks just looked puzzled and stared up at him. 

"Will… you… marry me?" 

In another wing of the house, Goku walked into the smaller room where Vegeta was training. He bit his lip and paced up to the Saiyan prince. 

"Hey Vegeta!" he said. Vegeta turned to him and grinned. 

"Hi." 

"Hey um, I was wondering… will you marry me?" 

~__~____~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~____~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~~__~_~~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~

END! This is actually the end of the story! I was gonna do a sequel story, but then I thought before I do that, I should ask you guys if it's worth it! So *Ahem* you guys… is it worth it? Review and say yes/no!  


	4. message

Urgent message:

I just watched the final episode of Dragonball gt, where Goku went off with shenron and came back after to see a mini version of himself and Vegeta fighting in the world martial arts competition, and I actually burst into tears and what I need to know is if there is a series after gt. Please tell me soon, this is really important to me.


End file.
